


The Beginning of an Unlikely Friendship

by HallsofStone2941



Series: The Unlikely Adventures of the Elf Prince and the Dwarf King [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BotFA has broken me, Gen, Humor, I Don't Hate You Relationship, We saved each other's lives so we're kinda shield bros, background/implied bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallsofStone2941/pseuds/HallsofStone2941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin saved Legolas' life. Legolas returned the favor. A budding mutual respect/I don't hate you relationship is forming.</p>
<p>Don't tell them that, though. They'll team up just to kick your ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of an Unlikely Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I saw BotFA again for the first time in months. It broke me, utterly broke me. I don't understand how so much pain can be packed into one movie UGHGHGH
> 
> Anyway, I've noticed that Thorin and Legolas have a sort of "we hate each other but honestly we work better as a team when there are Orcs around so..." thing going on. I would like to expand upon that, because I think that such an unlikely "friendship" is exactly what I need to heal my wounded heart. The full idea is [here](%5BINSERT%20LINK%5D), though most of it is in the tags.

It takes weeks. Weeks of angry healers, of being confined to a cot, of eating "soup" (hot water) and enduring the poking of one very irate Oin. Weeks of paperwork, discussions, arguments, and agreements. Weeks of trying to walk without opening his stitching, or even without limping. The bandages covering his head wound have finally been removed, but the area is still raw and healing; he will always have a scar.

Bilbo has been fantastic, helping him keep his head on his shoulders and making sure he takes care of himself; Thorin is not quite sure what he would have done without the Hobbit's help (and thank Mahal that Bilbo had decided to stay, when he had every right to go). Even now he hovers at Thorin's side, ready to catch him should the Dwarf's leg decide to give way.

They walk towards the Elven King's tent, preparing for yet another meeting (shouting match) designed to resolve the payment to the Men and establish a new alliance between the three kingdoms of the North (never mind that two of those kingdoms do not even have a crowned king. Thranduil is demanding a high debt for essentially supporting both Erebor and Dale as they rebuild).

Just as they reach the tent, they come face to face with the blond Elf that had saved Thorin's life on Ravenhill (and whose life he had saved by the river in Mirkwood). For several seconds, they stand there, assessing one another, while Bilbo's eyes flicker from one blue-eyed warrior to the other.

Thorin inclines his head ever-so-slightly; a gesture of recognition. The blond Elf dips his head in return, accepting and responding in kind. A mutual, unspoken understanding passes between them, and they turn as one to enter the tent.

Thorin does not know why this Elf has suddenly become a part of the negotiations, when before he has been absent. He catches, however, the slight softening of Thranduil's eyes when they alight on the Elf. The blond Elf that _looks_ to be the same age as Thranduil; the blond Elf that must be his son because Thranduil does not have a brother.

Mahal dammit.

He owes his life to Thranduil's _son_.

* * *

Prince "Legolas", as he had been called, had been fairly quiet throughout the negotiations. Thorin had noticed that the Elf had once laid a hand on Thranduil's arm; the Elf King had settled back instantly, and Thorin had been thoroughly shocked to see him reined in so simply.

Now Thorin finds himself overlooking the encampments of Elves and Dwarves; the Men having taken their refuge in Dale. The sound of footsteps, light and subtle, alerts him to another's presence; soon enough a tall (too tall), green-clad figure appears out of the corner of his left eye.

They stand there for some time, saying nothing.

"I am...grateful," this Thorin grits out from between his teeth, "that Orcrist was returned to me."

The Elf Prince continues to stare out into the distance. "I discovered it was not to my taste." Another second of silence before he turns his head down to meet Thorin's gaze. "You were not lying, when you said it was a gift."

"No," Thorin replies, once again facing outward. They stand silently again for several minutes, their long hair blowing in the chilled winter breeze. Eventually, Thorin clears his throat.

"You saved my life."

"As you did mine," the Prince points out. "And for that, I am thankful."

"And I as well," Thorin manages. Another silence descends, but soon the Elf turns away, clearly deciding that the conversation is over. Before he can disappear, Thorin calls after him:

"Your father is an arrogant, greedy, flighty sprite. Do not think I will suddenly make exceptions for him or for you."

The Elf stares at the ground for an indeterminate amount of time. Then his head lifts and he looks at Thorin, the slightest hint of a smile on his timeless features. "King Thorin," he says, amusement lacing his tone. "No one knows better than I how big of an ass my father is."

He then turns away and begins heading down the mountainside, only to call back one last time: "You should see him when he's drunk!"

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* This ain't gonna be some Mona Lisa masterpiece, I just need something that's almost borderline crack to make me feel better


End file.
